See Me Now
by Pixie-Rose-7892
Summary: Hermione has been in love with Harry forever and he turned her world upside down when he arrives at her door with some news: Ginny broke up with him! She gets a taste of the future she has always wanted, and before the year is out it seems like that is going to become a reality.
1. Prologue

**A/N**

 **FAGE 10: Reborn**

 **Title:** See Me Now

 **Written for:** Carlette Dennis

 **Written By:** Michelle Connor

 **Rating:** T

 **Summary/Prompt used:**

 _Harry Potter fic | Non-canon pairing | "I see you and you don't see me"_

Hermione has been in love with Harry forever and he turned her world upside down when he arrives at her door with some news: Ginny broke up with him!

She gets a taste of the future she has always wanted, and before the year is out it seems like that is going to become a reality.

If you would like to see all the stories that

are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics

Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.

community/FAGE-Reborn/113100/

* * *

Hermione couldn't remember when her love for Harry changed when it had gone from friendship to romantic. All she knew was it had been years, years of him overlooking her and seeing her as his insufferably brainy best mate. That fact broke her heart, but she couldn't let on, to him or anyone.

More than anything, she wanted to be with him in a romantic relationship, but how could that happen unless she actually told him how she felt? Though, it wasn't as if she hadn't tried... She had, in fact, tried to verbalise it, even written it down in a letter. But without fail, she lost her nerve right at the last moment. Her deepest fear was what would happen if he reacted badly; she didn't know what she'd do then. Plus, he was in a relationship now anyway, so how could she split them up?

He seemed happy. No matter how much seeing him with someone else hurt her, she couldn't ruin his happiness to save herself. What kind of friend, what kind of _person,_ would that make her? A bad one, an awful one, that's what! And she didn't want to be seen like that.

Now, she couldn't even remember the last time she'd seen him. She pushed him away, knowing she had to get over him. Though it wasn't as easy as she thought it would be. Memories came flooding back when she least expected them and tonight had been no exception.

Hermione was in bed and trying to sleep when she ended up - not for the first time, and unfortunately probably not the last - daydreaming about him. She was lost in the memory of their time searching for horcruxes, when it had been just the two of them. She liked being alone with him more than she cared to admit, then or now. Despite their journey being hard, the days being long, and their emotions running high on top of having to be on constant alert, she had been able to relax around him. She laughed and smiled more than she remembered doing in years.

In a way, she longed to be back there. Just, maybe without all the stress.

What she truly wanted was to be with him more than anything. But she couldn't. The logical side of her brain knew that, and she wished more than anything that her logic could overrule her heart.

She rolled over and hugged her favourite cushion to herself and felt that the pillow was damp. Great, she'd been crying again.

A meow came from the door as Crookshanks nudged it open. Soft pats echoed on the hardwood as he plodded over to the bed before jumping up and coming over to nuzzle into Hermione's cheek.

"Hey, Crook-" Her voice broke as the tears came. She stroked her loyal pet as she tried to calm down. Crookshanks curled up close to Hermione in an effort to comfort her, and she took solace in burying her face in his neck, fur tickling her nose. With that, she drifted into an uneasy sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

Hermione woke as sunlight streamed through the top of the blinds, falling right into her eyes. She stretched and rolled over, listening to Crookshanks give a meow of protest before dropping to the floor. Despite feeling exhausted she stumbled out of bed and into the kitchen of her flat on bare feet. This flat was perfect for her, not too large, but large enough for her and Crookshanks to live comfortably. It was nestled in a muggle part of London that wasn't a million miles away from Diagon Alley, so she kept both sides of herself in a somewhat equal balance. She could easily have moved back home when everything was put right, reversed her memory charms on her parents; the problem was, she couldn't face going back there. So much had happened, _too_ much. She knew her only way of getting through it and maintaining her sanity was learning to stand on her own two feet.

She put the kettle on and started preparing coffee, then started the process of putting food out for Crookshanks. She had to leave for work in - she looked up at the kitchen clock - half an hour! How had she managed to sleep in so late?

She was about to go and jump in the shower when she was scared stiff by a loud banging on her door. "Alright!" she called as she tried to calm her nerves. _Who could it be? At this time in the morning?_ She was curious as well as frustrated as she crossed the room and pulled open the door a crack, enough to let her fit her head in the gap.

Her heart leapt to her mouth as she took in the man leaning up against her door frame. Her eyes roamed from the messy black hair on his head, to the green eyes hidden behind thick-rimmed glasses, all the way down to the bulging backpack at his feet.

"Harry. What are you doing here?" Worry coloured her voice more than she would've liked.

"I missed you?" he tried, putting a smile on his face.

"Uh huh," Hermione nodded, seeing through his lie, "and the real reason?"

"I… Can I just come in?" he pleaded with her. "I'll tell you everything, just not in the corridor."

"Fine." She swung the door wide. "I can't leave you standing out here… though I need to get ready for work, as do you."

"I'm not going in, not today," Harry said as he dropped his bag beside her door and moved to flop down onto her sofa. He breathed in and smelt the coffee she was brewing. "Any chance of a cup?"

"Help yourself," she nodded to the side, "Mugs are above the sink, sugar is in the jar, and milk is in the fridge. I'm going to shower."

"Thanks 'Mione." He smiled at her. "I can make you breakfast, if you want?"

"That would be lovely." Hermione grinned. At least it was one less thing for her to have to rush and do. "Just stick some toast on in like ten minutes?" she suggested. "And feel free to make yourself something."

Ten minutes later, dressed and semi-ready for work, she walked back into the kitchen-living room area of her flat to find a fresh mug of coffee with some toast on the side for her. Harry was now sitting back on her sofa, nursing his coffee and some buttered toast of his own.

"Better?" he asked.

"Yeah." She smiled as she grabbed walked over to the counter and buttered her toast. "So…" she started as she picked up her plate and coffee and joined him on the sofa. "What's happened?"

"Well," Harry started, staring into his cup, "me and Ginny…" He took a deep breath. "We broke up," he let out in a rush.

"Oh no!" Hermione exclaimed, her head whipping to the side to stare at Harry. That was the last thing she was expecting and yet... "Are you okay?" she asked, though she was trying not to smile.

"Not really," he said with a sniff. "But I'll cope." He shrugged and lifted his coffee to his lips.

"Well, I'm here, whatever you need. Okay?"

"Okay," he nodded, "can I crash here? She's sorting her stuff out and moving back to The Burrow — but that could take a few days."

"Of course you can stay here. I'll make up the couch tonight," Hermione replied without hesitation. "It's yours for as long as you need. Anyway, I hate to leave you like this but I need to head to work. I'll come back for lunch, okay?" she said as she walked over to the door and picked her coat up off of it's peg. She saw his slight nod of acceptance and then headed out the door.

Hermione couldn't focus on her work, her mind stuck on Harry and the news he'd brought to her door. She was sad for her friend, but she couldn't silence the part of her that was jumping for joy… Maybe she had a chance now? Not that she would make a move this very moment, of course. It was too soon and that would be far too callous of her. But there was a possibility of it in the future.

"Hermione?" Hazel interrupted her thoughts. "That file, do you have it?"

"Sorry!" She shook her head, getting herself back into the here and now. "What file was it you needed again?"

"Case number is…" She looked down at her parchment. "Four hundred and eighty-four."

Hermione riffled through the files on her desk and pulled it out. "Here you go."

"Thanks," Hazel said with a smile before turning back to her own desk and carrying on with her work.

Hermione had made a few more notes on the case she was working on when a paper plane flew across her desk, coming to a standstill on top of the file she was reading. The handwriting was instantly recognisable. _Ron_. With a shake of her head she opened up the pink parchment plane and read his note.

 _Hermione,_

 _This is probably a long shot…_

 _But do you have any idea where_

 _Harry is? He didn't turn up for work today._

 _Ron_

She let out a sigh. It _was_ a long shot; she'd spoken to Ron nearly as little as she'd spoken to Harry these last few years. She didn't know what to do. It wasn't her place to tell what had gone on between Harry and Ron's sister, but how could she tell him that Harry was sitting on her sofa right now without telling him why… or without him _wondering_ why.

Despite the fact that she was _supposed_ to be getting on with her work, this note had thrown a curveball into an already bad day. Hermione was a stickler to being polite, and ignoring a message from someone was beyond _im_ polite, but that is what she was considering. She couldn't lie; Ron knew her too well for that to work. But she had no way of knowing if Ginny had told her brother about the end of her relationship yet. It was news that _had to_ come from Ginny, or possibly Harry, but certainly not Hermione!

If Hermione told him and he had no idea about the break-up, what would Ron even think? Would he think that, since Hermione knew first, Harry had been cheating on Ginny _with_ Hermione? And how would that leave his friendship with Harry? Or his friendship with her? She could deal with him hating her, but not him hating Harry. They had to work together as a team, and Harry couldn't lose his wife-to-be and one of his best friends in a single day! Plus, if Ginny hadn't already told them, then maybe she was hoping this was a blip, that it wasn't going to be permanent. It had been a long time since Hermione had spoken to Ginny — she couldn't face it, not with how she felt about Harry constantly in her mind — so that could very well be a possibility.

On the other hand, if Ginny _had_ told her family about the break up, would there be any harm in her telling Ron that Harry was at hers right now, licking his wounds, so to speak? He could find that strange still, could still think they'd been seeing each other behind Ginny's back - even if neither of them were the type to cheat.

Overwhelmed, she dropped her head into her hands and gave way to the stinging behind her eyes. She barely registered the fact that her tears were spilling over the files on her desk when her workmate came over and put at arm around her back.

"Hermione! Whatever is wrong?"

"Nothing," Hermione sniffed as she hastily wiped at her eyes. "I'll be fine."

"You sure?" Hazel's eyes were full of concern. They weren't close, but this woman had always cared about her younger colleague. "I'm here if you want to talk."

"Thanks," Hermione muttered, ashamed of her silly outburst.

She screwed up the message in her left hand, chucking it into the waste bin. With no clue what to reply, because she didn't want to _lie_ but didn't feel it was her place to tell Ron either, she chose avoidance as the best response. Hermione tried to focus back on her work before heading home for lunch, if not the day. Though the back of her mind told her she wasn't going to get much done this afternoon if the morning was anything to go by.

An hour later, after she'd got very little work done, Hermione could finally break for lunch. She tidied her desk and with a wave of her hand said goodbye to her colleague as she headed out the door. Usually, she would stay at the Ministry and just go to the canteen to get her lunch. She'd even been known, on occasion, to take food back to her desk and work through lunch; but with her surprise visitor this morning she felt an undeniable need to go home and see how he was. As out of touch as they'd been lately, she knew it wasn't like him to miss work. He enjoyed his work, or so she was led to believe. She headed down to the Atrium and the fires, throwing a pinch of Floo Powder into an empty grate while rattling off her address.

As she stepped out of her fireplace into her front room, she was taken over by the smell of coffee and bacon. _At least he's eaten,_ Hermione smiled to herself. Glancing around with no sight of him anywhere, she dropped her bag to the floor and started to look for him. She opened doors as she went past them, popping her head into every room, including her own bedroom — though he wouldn't go in there, right? She had looked everywhere and there was still no sign of him, it wasn't until she got to the end of her hallway, the bathroom being the only room she hadn't looked in, that she heard the running water.

Standing outside the door she called out, "Harry? I'm home from work. You okay?"

She waited a moment for a reply. "I'm good," came Harry's voice just as the water turned off. "I'll be out in a minute!" he called again.

Satisfied, Hermione retreated back to the kitchen. She needed food and tea, and the last thing she wanted was to be caught waiting outside the bathroom for him.

She was busy humming to herself and preparing a light lunch when Harry walked down the hall. He leant against the door frame as he said, "You didn't have to come home for lunch, you know."

She jumped, as she hadn't heard him approach. She looked over her shoulder at him and her heart skipped a beat at the sight of him; his black hair was still damp, but curling slightly at the ends, a sure sign that he's well overdue for a haircut. His green eyes were cast down, staring at the floor.

"I know I didn't have to," she said with a shrug as she fully turned around and leant against the counter. "But I _wanted_ to."

Harry slowly smiled. "You — you wanted to come home?" he asked, blinking as what she had said dawned on him. "Why?"

Hermione sighed. "To check on you silly." She put as much lightness in her voice as she could.

"Really?" Harry asked, he moved across the room to her, a smile on his face as he did. "Were you worried?" he teased, bumping his shoulder against hers as he settled against the counter beside her.

Hermione was insanely aware of how close to each other they were, her heart was beating like a drum. If she moved her hand a quarter of an inch then she'd be touching his, but she didn't dare. "Yeah," she said as her cheeks reddened, "I was worried." She turned around and busied herself with finishing preparing her lunch. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"Nah," Harry said with a shake of his head, dispersing some left over water droplets from his hair. "I ate just before my shower." He stayed leaning where he was, turning his head to look at her. "Well… a cup of tea would be good I suppose."

"One cup of tea coming up," she said, through a smile. She glanced at him as she reached for a second mug. "Milk and sugar?"

"Please, milk and two sugars," Harry replied. "So when do you have to go back to work?"

"An hour or so," Hermione answered with a shrug. "We don't have set lunches, they're fine with us taking as long as we want so long as we make the time up." She wasn't going to admit that if she had her way she wouldn't go back. She didn't expect that to go down all that well.

"So... you're not in a rush?" Harry smiled and Hermione nodded slowly. He seemed nervous, in a way, and she looked at him carefully. He appeared relaxed against the counter, but his shoulders were tight. She already anticipated what they would be talking about over lunch - his relationship with Ginny, or lack thereof - and she knew she had to make him as comfortable as possible so he would open up.

"Nope," Hermione replied and returned his smile. She had made their tea and finished preparing her lunch. "Here you are," she said, handing him a cup of tea before picking up her own. She grabbed her lunch in her other hand and headed to the small table in the kitchen area. As she sat, she saw Harry was still leaning against the counter. "You can come and sit down you know."

Harry straightened up and walked to the table. He put his mug down as he lowered himself into the empty chair. He kept his eyes glued to his mug as he began. "So, I guess you want to know why I'm here…" he trailed off, his eyes still not moving up to look at his long term friend. He took a sip of his still too hot tea.

"You told me this morning," Hermione said gently. Clearly he didn't _want_ to be saying this, and she wasn't going to force him. She felt bad for him, as well as an overwhelming need to comfort him somehow. It was breaking her heart to see him like this, she wanted to make it better, but had no clue how to. "You don't need to tell me more, not now, not if you aren't ready. Not ever if you don't want to!" she said firmly. "You don't owe me an explanation Harry."

"I do though," he replied sadly. "I turn up on your doorstep and ask you to take me in. Of course you deserve to know why!"

At this, Hermione shook her head, chewing on the bite of sandwich she'd just taken. "No," she said around her emptying mouthful, "if you want to explain, do, but not now Harry. You're clearly not ready."

At that Harry's eyes flicked up, eyes searching hers, and she knew he was trying to see if she really meant her words. That he could wait and tell her when he was ready. "Thank you," he whispered, still sounding unbelieving that she wasn't demanding an explanation, as if he weren't planning on kipping on her sofa for the next few days.

"Nothing to thank me for Harry," she said, smiling. He was so clearly unhappy, the last thing she wanted was to add to that unhappiness.

They sat in companionable silence whilst Hermione finished her lunch. Once she was done, she leant back in her chair and sighed. "I really don't want to go back to work." She couldn't see what use she would be.

"Why not?" Harry asked. "I thought you liked working in Magical Creatures."

"I do," Hermione spoke softly. "I just… can't concentrate today." Her cheeks reddened at the last bit. _Please do not ask me why,_ she finished in her head. She wasn't sure she wanted to have to explain that.

"Oh." Harry's face showed the shock. Was it really that shocking that she couldn't concentrate? "Any reason?" His lips turned up in a cheeky grin.

"Not really," Hermione lied. "So what are you going to do with the rest of your day?" Hermione asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

"Not a lot really," Harry sighed, adding, "not much I can think of doing to be honest," with a yawn.

"Why not sleep?" Hermione suggested. "You clearly need to."

"Probably," Harry replied. "I tried earlier and I just… couldn't. Or not for long."

"How come?" Hermione asked, hoping there was a way she could help.

"Dreams," Harry said, matter of factly.

"I have some sleeping potions in my room, give me a second," Hermione said getting to her feet. Less than five minutes later, she returned holding a bottle in her hands. She handed it over to Harry. "Here, see if this helps." She smiled. "Potion for Dreamless Sleep, you've had it before, you need sleep, that's obvious."

"Thanks 'Mione." Harry said. He got to his feet and hugged her, quickly kissing her on the cheek. "You're a lifesaver, you know that right?"

Her cheeks flamed red as his lips brushed her cheek; she didn't want him to move from that position. "It's a potion Harry, nothing more." She smiled, brushing off her thoughts. She needed to ignore them if she was to get through the next few days without going crazy.

"I know that, but still," he answered softly, taking the top off the potion and taking a hearty swig. "Thank you. I'm going to lie down, hope it works!" he said, heading over to the sofa and kicking his shoes off as he sat down and put his legs up.

"It's nothing," Hermione whispered as she watched him settle down. Harry had always looked cute to her as he fell asleep, and even now that didn't change. She jumped as she looked at the time. If she didn't leave now she _would_ be late back. She quickly covered Harry in a blanket, only just resisting the urge to sweep his hair off his forehead as she did. She left a note saying that she would pick dinner up on the way home, lying it on the coffee table before heading back to work.

That afternoon went by in a blur of paperwork. Hermione kept to herself, burying herself in her paperwork that she was meant to have done that morning. At least knowing that he was sleeping soundly on her sofa meant that Hermione wasn't worrying about Harry non-stop.

It was only when her neck and wrist began aching and she began to feel tired herself that she glanced over at the clock and saw that it was already quarter to six. She was late finishing. She packed away in a blind panic, stuffing papers into the correct files and putting them back in the correct drawer. She could do that in her sleep, so it wasn't a problem. She grabbed her bag and coat and ran to the lifts to head to the atrium. Thankfully quite a few of the other ministry employees had left for the night. She came to a stop outside one of the many fireplaces and left.

Half and hour later, Hermione was putting her, rarely used, key into the Yale lock on her front door and letting herself into her flat. She stepped over the threshold, the smell of the fish and chips she was carrying quickly permeating the space, and stopped in her tracks. Harry was sitting at her kitchen table. There was a bottle of her favourite wine open and poured, the table was already set with plates and cutlery, and there he was sat there smiling and looking straight at her.

"Welcome home!" He smiled as he got up and closed the distance between them and took the heavy bag out of her hands and placed their food out for them.

"You…" Hermione started, trying to get words out through the lump that had formed in her throat. She had wanted this for so long the fact this was happening had stunned her. "Why have you done all this?" she finally managed to get out as she hung her coat and bag up letting the front door shut behind her.

"Because I wanted to," Harry said, turning and looking at her. "I had to thank you somehow for not turning me away this morning… and being so nice at lunchtime."

"No," Hermione said, a little too sharply to her own ears, "you didn't _have_ to do anything Harry. We're friends. It's what friends do."

"I know I didn't have to," Harry replied, trying to not let his exasperation show. "I wanted to do something nice for you is all." He sat back down in his chair and waited for Hermione to come and join him.

"Okay," she conceded as she sank into her chair. "I'm sorry. I guess I've spent so long alone I'm not used to it."

"Well…" Harry started, but decided to not finish that sentence. "Should we tuck in then? Before the food gets cold?"

"Yeah," Hermione said with a smile and a nod, there was nothing worse than cold fish and chips.

"How was work this afternoon then?"

"Good, I managed to get all my outstanding paperwork done," Hermione said as she was cutting up her fish. "Did you manage to sleep well?"

"Yeah, thanks." Harry smiled across the table at her. "That potion really helped."

"That's good then." She smiled back. "I have the ingredients if we need to brew any more."

"That's good to know."

They finished their meal in companionable silence, the only thing breaking it up was the sound of their knives and forks on their plates. Once they'd finished, Harry got up to clear the table, much to Hermione's annoyance.

"Harry, sit down, please?" she asked. "Let me do that, you're a guest."

Harry looked at her as if he was going to argue, but seeing the stern look on her face decided against it and did as he was told. She took the plates over to the sink and put them in, with a wave of her wand she charmed them to wash themselves up. Then she grabbed her glass from the table and moved to the sofa.

After a few moments Harry joined her, and they got comfy on their respective cushions.

"Are you planning on going to work tomorrow?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, it won't be great, but I need to go in," Harry said with resignation. "I just hope to Merlin I finish the day in one piece," he muttered to himself.

"Why ever wouldn't you finish it in one piece?!" Hermione asked worried. "What is so bad that you won't?"

"I work with Ron, me and his baby sister just broke up…" Harry shrugged. "I can't see him being too chuffed about that, can you?"

"No, I guess not." It now worried Hermione. "What exactly happened between you two?"

Harry's face whitened at the question, Hermione wasn't happy in asking. But if it was that bad he needed to tell someone, right?

"We'd been arguing for a few weeks, we weren't even sleeping in the same bed," Harry began quickly. "Things were tense, and I had no clue why."

Hermione turned so her side was against the back of the sofa as she rested her head on it to listen. "All couples argue."

"Yeah, but then last night she told me what it was all about," Harry said. "She…" he inhaled deeply, "has fallen for someone else," he let out in a breath.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione said sadly. "That's not good! So what's happening then?"

"She's moving out, like I said, after that she can do whatever she pleases," Harry said bitterly. "I'll head back to Godric's Hollow and live there, it's my family home anyway."

"Okay, will you be happy there alone?"

"I have no choice, do I?" he said, looking at Hermione in earnest, sadness clear in his green eyes.

"Everyone has a choice," Hermione said back as she scooted closer to him. "And you won't be alone forever."

"Yeah," Harry replied with a shrug, looking at his hands which had at some point worked themselves into fists in his lap. "But how will I know if they want to be with me for me or to be with the guy who got one over on Voldemort twice?"

"You'll know Harry," Hermione said, as she took his hands in hers, to soothe them out of the fists. "I promise you that."

"Thank -" he started as his voice broke with a sob. His body shook with them as he turned into Hermione's open arms and cried like he never had done before.

"Ssh," she soothed. This was horrible. She'd never seen Harry like this and hated it. "And you can stay here till you're ready to go home, as long as you need," she whispered, running her fingers through his messy, too long, hair on the back of his head.

Hermione lost track of how long they stayed like that, but it was well into the night when she realised the sobs had stopped. She tried to speak to Harry, but he was fast asleep in her arms. She wanted to go to bed herself, but didn't have the heart to move him which would cause him to wake up. So instead she reached for the blanket on the floor and covered them both up, getting as comfortable as she could without disturbing him and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

When Hermione woke up the next morning she jumped to find herself curled up with Harry. That was until she remembered the night before. Looking at her watch she realised it was too early to wake him up, so she carefully extracted herself, trying not to disturb his sleep, and made herself coffee as quietly as possible.

While the percolator was on, Hermione went to her room and grabbed a fresh towel before heading for a shower. She closed the bathroom door and backed up to it, letting out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding. She liked waking up with him, a little too much. And the thoughts running through her head were highly inappropriate for what he was going through now.

She stripped off her clothes from yesterday as she turned the dial on the shower. She sighed softly as she stepped into the flow of heavenly warm water and began working out the kinks in her body from sleeping at such an awkward angle.

She had just finished washing the shampoo out of her hair when she heard the handle of the door being turned. _Shit_ , she thought, _I forgot to lock the bloody door._

"Harry!" she called out over the shower. "Don't come in!" But she was too late, she could hear the tell-tale squeak of the door being opened.

In a panic, she turned off the tap and grabbed her towel off the hook beside the bath. Wrapping it around herself, she climbed out the bath. In her haste she wasn't concentrating and slipped on wet tile, ending up sprawled across the floor with the towel barely covering her. Her cheeks burned bright red as she looked up and met Harry's wide, appreciative eyes.

"Uh," Hermione groaned as she sat up and covered herself up the best that she could, her cheeks still flaming and getting worse the longer Harry kept looking at her like that… almost as if he'd never seen her all this time. "Can you give me a hand up?" she asked as she held out one of her hands to Harry. "I think I've busted my ankle."

At that, Harry finally seemed to wake up. Bypassing her outstretched hand, he put his arms under her arms and pulled her to her feet and close to him so he could bear most of her weight against him. "Can you stand on it?" he asked, his green eyes burning into hers with a different ferocity now.

She gingerly tried to put her weight on that foot and pain shot up her leg. "Nope," she shook her head.

Before she had chance to say any more, he scooped her off her feet as she quickly clutched at the top of her towel holding it together. "Where do you need to go?" he asked her.

"My room," she said, her breath hitching with both pain and joy at being close enough to feel the heat coming from his body in waves.

He just nodded and was soon gently placing her onto her bed. "What can I do to help?" he asked, gingerly sitting down on the edge of her bed not to cause her any more unnecessary pain. His voice was tinged with the same worry that was clear on his face.

"Get me some frozen peas from the freezer," she said through gritted teeth, "please?"

"Sure," he said and left the room.

"You idiot Hermione," she said to herself, "that isn't how you wanted the first time he saw you naked to go, you silly fool!" She wanted to punch things, to scream things. "It's not like he will be going to want to see you naked again anytime soon!"

"Won't I?" he said with a grin as he came back into the room and gently placed the towel wrapped frozen peas against her bad ankle. "I…" His cheeks were turning a matching shade of red to Hermione's. "Oh, never mind."

Hermione ignored whatever it was he was trying to say, things were awkward enough, and changed the subject by asking, "Shouldn't you be getting ready for work?"

"Yes," Harry said with a shrug. "Are you okay though?" he asked, concern clear in his eyes. "I am sorry, I didn't realise you were in there."

"I am fine, Harry!" Hermione snapped. "Can we just forget it ever happened?"

"Sure," he said, the hurt clear on his face as well as in his voice. He left the room, heading to get ready for work himself. Hermione felt bad; she knew he was only trying to help, but she was never one to want people fussing over her, and it was an accident. She would be fine, she would get over the embarrassment, and there wouldn't be any lasting damage to her ankle. The logical part of her brain couldn't work out _why_ Harry seemed so worried.

As soon as he left the room, Crookshanks entered and jumped up onto the bed, padding his way to Hermione. Purring, he rubbed his head around her legs. "Oh Crookshanks," Hermione crooned. "Looks like mummy won't be going into work today," she said, petting her cat's head as he purred even louder at the fuss.

Hermione had no idea of what time it was when she woke up, but it was looking dull outside, so she knew it must be getting on. She couldn't believe she'd slept the day away. That was not like her, not even on her days off. Normally, she worked on little sleep and that was okay; her veins were usually so full of caffeine that getting to sleep was difficult.

Pushing herself up slowly, she worked out the stiffness from falling asleep halfway between sitting upright and lying down. She slowly swung her legs down and went to stand up. A shooting pain shot up her leg, reminding her of that mornings events. Slowly, she hobbled into the kitchen, holding onto any surface she could.

By the time she had reached the sofa, she was shattered and collapsed down into the comfort of it. She looked up at the clock and started panicking. Harry would be back soon, she needed to sort tea out, especially when she hadn't eaten anything all day. Just as she was raising herself to her feet to start making some form of dinner there as a noise in the fireplace. "Sit down Missy." Came Harry's voice from behind her. She gingerly sunk back into her seat and looked around, smiling at the fact he was back.

He walked over to her and leant his elbows on the back of the sofa. "How is your ankle?" He asked, concern clear as day in his voice.

"Still hurts." Hermione whimpered. Why was she being such a baby about this? It was probably sprained at most, _grow up Hermione, you big baby._ An inner voice whispered. _You are stronger than this!_ "But it's nothing a simple pain relief potion won't fix." She shrugged.

"Have you got any pain-relief potions brewed?" Harry asked, knowing she probably had, Hermione had always been the prepared one out of the three of them.

"In the cupboard above the sink." She said, nodding her head towards the cupboard in question.

He straightened up and strode across the floor in a few steps to the cupboard. He smirked as he opened the cupboard door. "Of course you have them all labelled." He said over his shoulder with an amused shake of his head. He picked out the one reading 'Pain Relief' before he returned and gingerly sat on the sofa beside her, gently taking hold of her leg and resting it onto his lap as he sat back and handed her the small glass bottle. "Here you are."

"Thanks Harry," Hermione said, as she uncorked the bottle and took a few gulps. A smile spreading across her lips as the potion started working.

"So, are you hungry?" Harry asked.

"Famished." Hermione grinned, at the same moment that her stomach rumbled like thunder.

"Clearly," Harry laughed. "Have you eaten at all today?"

Hermione shook her head, "I have been asleep all day."

"No wonder you're so hungry." Harry said. "How about I make a cottage pie?"

"Sure," Hermione said with a smile. She had always loved cottage pie. Mince, veg, gravy and mash in one dish. What could be better? "I should have everything you need too."

"Okay." Harry said. As he moved her leg and got up, he wasn't an all-round amazing cook, but a cottage pie wasn't that hard and was something he had managed to learn.

"So how was your day then?" Hermione asked, gently. "Was it as bad as you expected it to be?"

"No," Harry said, with his head in the fridge looking for the meat he needed. "It wasn't actually."

"Oh," Hermione exclaimed, she wasn't expecting that. "So Ron was…. Okay?"

"Yeah," Harry said, turning around, a bag of mince resting on the counter now. "He was really understanding." Harry laughed, "I can't believe I was even worried." he began searching the cupboards for the rest of the ingredients he needed. "Where do you keep your stock cubes?"

"Well…." Hermione said as she stood up. Pain free thanks to the potion. "... that is a very good thing." She walked over to the cupboard on the end, opening the door she reached up. "Beef, chicken or vegetable?"

"Yeah, it's a really good thing." Harry shrugged. "Well I guess it is. And vegetable I think."

Hermione plucked the green box off the shelf and crossed the kitchen to hand it to Harry, "Can I help, in any way?" She asked. It was strange to have someone else cooking for her, especially in her own kitchen.

"Nope," Harry said facing her. "I've got it all covered. Just relax."

"But…" Hermione started, but was cut off when she saw the look in Harry's eyes. She went back to the couch. Retrieving her book off the coffee table she settled down to read till dinner was ready.


	4. Chapter 3

It had been nearly a week since Harry arrived at Hermione's doorstep. If she was honest this week had been bliss, having him around. It hadn't helped her feelings for him in the slightest. She knew that him leaving would hurt, but that he needed to do it. Which is why she was so torn with the bags beside the door. She wanted him to go home, in her brain she knew it was right; but her heart wanted him to stay.

"Hermione," Harry said, pulling her out of her thoughts. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm-" she started. Abruptly stopping as she felt the rawness in her throat which meant tears.

Harry came over to her and wrapped his arms around her as the tears came tumbling down her cheeks. "Oh!" He exclaimed. "What is wrong?"

"I just… don't… want you… to… go." She said through her tears. "I've really liked having you here, and I don't want to go back living alone."

"I have loved being here, you know that." Harry said, hugging her tighter. "But I need to go home, even if the idea of going back to that empty house is terrifying. I can't stay here forever 'Mione."

"I guess." Hermione sniffed, trying to stop her tears. "Just remember my door is always open to you."

"I know that." He placed a kiss on her cheek. He moved her to arms length, so he could look her in the eye. "And so is mine, whenever you need it."

"Okay," Hermione said with a sad smile.

"Well..." Harry said, putting his hands in his pockets. "I guess I better go then."

"Uh huh," Hermione said, turning away from him. She couldn't watch him walk out the door.

Soon enough she heard the click of the door shutting, she turned around and saw that he was gone. She collapsed onto the floor and cried.

She didn't know how long she had been on the floor when she felt the pangs of hunger deep in her stomach. She gingerly got off the floor and headed to the kitchen. The last thing she wanted to do was eat, but she knew she should look after herself. So she put some toast on and made a cup of tea.

She took her food and tea to her room, all she wanted to do was curl up in her bed and sleep the day away. Hopefully, things would look better in the morning.

Harry sighed as he pulled the front door closed behind him, he didn't want to leave. He'd been putting it off for days. The longer he left it the less likely he was to ever return to his home, however much he needed to. Being with Hermione had been so nice, so simple, so easy. The complete opposite to how it had been with Ginny in the last few months. He hadn't realised how much he had needed nice, simple and easy. With a heavy heart he left the building, he could have just apparated, he knew that; but for some reason he didn't want to. Or at least not from out of her front room.

He left the front door of Hermione's building and headed left — he had no real idea where he was headed, he was just going to find somewhere to go so that he could apparate back to Godric's Hollow, before heading to work to bury himself in work. He'd walked for nearly fifteen minutes before he found an alleyway that seemed like it would do for him to apparate from, so he headed halfway down and turned on the spot.

At first glance it looked like nothing within the house had changed, He dropped his bags where he stood and took a slow walk around the bungalow that was supposed to be his family home. The further he got around the more he noticed was gone, she had taken all her stuff. He got to the kitchen and collapsed into a chair. He knew he needed to go into their bedroom, but he couldn't face it. Not just yet.

So instead he got up and grabbed a mug out of the cupboard and put the kettle on. Tea was in order, even if he would rather just grab the bottle of firewhiskey in the cupboard and empty that by tonight, he knew that wasn't sensible. As much as he was hurting he had to be sensible. If he let himself go down that path he would find himself in a bad place later on.

Stood in this kitchen Harry was reminded of their first night here, of them sat at this table working out what on earth they wanted to eat. Back then he couldn't cook, and she wasn't brilliant. That was one thing that she hadn't picked up from her mum. Thankfully Molly had batch cooked a load of meals for them, so they just put a lasagna in the oven to heat up as they christened their first home by having a good cuppa. They were both too excited about this being the beginning of their lives together, sleeping he knew, was not going to happen that night.

The whistle of the kettle pulled him out of his memories, he made his cup of tea and with a sigh headed into the one room that he didn't want to go in to.

As he opened the door and looked around this room showed Ginny not being here more than others, her wardrobe was empty, as was the cabinet on her side of the bed. With a sigh he sank down onto the bed. How am I supposed to cope? He thought, this was supposed to be our home. How can I now make it just mine?

He put his mug down on the cabinet beside him and laid down, one thing he had definitely missed was sleeping in a bed. It wasn't that Hermione's sofa was uncomfortable, but it just wasn't the same as sleeping in a bed. Before he knew it he had fallen asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

Hermione had been so busy with work that she had skipped lunch the last few days, if she was honest it wasn't like she wanted to eat anyway, she found she had no real appetite since Harry had gone back home again, and it was easier for herself to work all hours of the day. Yes, she was burning the candle at both ends but it saved her going back to her flat that had suddenly begun to feel too empty without his vibrant presence in it. How could she admit this to anyone though? A cough at the door pulled her back to reality, she looked up and her heart flopped in her chest. Had she conjured him up by thinking about him so much? "Harry?" She said aloud, "come in."

He stepped into her office, the place she had spent every weekday since she was nineteen years old. He had never come to see her before and it was strange to have him here now. "Haven't seen you since before I left. Thought I would come and check on you." He said with a shrug.

"I'm okay," Hermione said. "Missing you though."

"I'm missing you too," he replied, as he crossed the space between them. "I've been missing you a lot."

"Really?" Hermione asked, shocked. "I didn't think you would."

"Well I do…" Harry trailed off. "Hermione, would you like to go for a drink with me?" He asked in a rush.

"Uh, sure." Hermione said. "Leaky Cauldron, half 5?" She suggested.

"Um…" Harry's cheeks had started to turn red. "I kinda meant as a date." He mumbled

"Oh." Hermione's eyebrows shot up, "uh, sure… tonight or some other night?"

"Tonight works," Harry said a smile creeping onto his face. "After work if you want." He scuffed his foot on the carpet, not meeting Hermione's gaze.

"That works for me," Hermione smiled. "Meet you in the Atrium at half past five?"

"Yeah," Harry said, a definite grin on his face now. "Well I better head off. See you later."

"I look forward to it." Hermione beamed.

That afternoon was torture for Hermione, her mind was whirling through any possible scenario she could think of for her date tonight, a date she had been dreaming of for years, but never actually believe would happen.

She was trying and failing to concentrate on the file she had in front of her when Hazel came back into the office from lunch. "Did you leave the office today?" She asked Hermione as she sat down behind her own desk.

"Uh, no." Hermione said, keeping her eyes down on her work, in an attempt to seem busy with it.

"You know you need to give yourself a break, working this hard will do you no good!" Hazel sighed. "Anyway we better get back on, four hours and we can get out of here."

In the next two hours Hermione had managed a page of notes on the case she was working on — things she needed to ask the person, things she needed to ask her boss. Normally she was able to get through more than one file in a day, but her mind kept wandering; she kept seeing Harry's eyes as he asked her out, kept imagining tonight, she just couldn't concentrate. And sitting here didn't help. She needed to get up, to move. "Hey Hazel, do you fancy a coffee or something? My shout." She called over to her colleague. Going down to the cafeteria would help, and grabbing something small to eat would be a good idea too.

"Ooh, I would love a coffee." Hazel smiled. "Black three sugars."

"Okay, I'll be as quick as I can." Hermione said, grabbing her bag and getting up.

As she shut the office door behind her, Hermione sighed in relief. At least she had a while not to be forcing herself to work. She started off towards the lift, so she could head to the cafeteria. She was still unable to shake the funny feeling she had felt since Harry left, it was like she had butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. Was this normal? She had never felt it before any of her other dates — though they had all ended badly. She was beyond scared that this one would too.

She stepped into the waiting lift, so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't see that it was already occupied — or who it was.

"Hello there," a familiar voice said, as she jumped.

"H- hi" she stammered as she came back to reality. "How are you, Ron?"

"I'm good." He smiled. "You look half-dead though."

"Thanks Ron." Hermione said, turning her back on him as she waited to arrive at the floor she needed to be on, cursing Ron for how unthoughtful that he is. "That's just what I needed to hear right now."

"Sorry," he shrugged, "but you do. You look like you've not been sleeping well — like you did when we were searching for horcruxes."

"Well," she sighed, "I haven't been sleeping well. But I'll be fine."

"Okay." He shrugged, the lift came to a stop and the doors slid open. "Well this is my stop. See you around. Don't be a stranger, it's been too long." He stepped out and walked off down the corridor.

As the doors slid shut behind him Hermione let out a sigh of relief; there was a valid reason that they rarely spoke. It was just awkward. She missed him, they were always so close, but their failed attempt at a relationship just made the friendship they had tense. Hopefully things will get back to normal one day. There was a sudden funny feeling in her stomach, _what if things don't work out with Harry too_. A small voice in her head piped up. _What will you do when you lose both of your childhood best friends?_ "Oh shush," Hermione snapped, not wanting to consider that, things would work between them. She was sure of that.

With a clatter the lift stopped and the doors slid open, the smell of coffee and food hit Hermione's nostrils before she had stepped out, her stomach growled with hunger. It had been days since she had properly eaten, she knew it was bad, but she just didn't feel like eating alone.

She headed over to the counter, ordered Hazel's coffee and a mocha for herself. While she was waiting for them to be made her stomach growled again. "Would you like anything else?" the server asked. "Maybe something to eat?" She smiled. "You sound hungry."

"I am," Hermione smiled. "I know lunch serving is over," she looked around the counters. "Are there any sandwiches and cake left?"

"Yes," the girl smiled. "Sandwiches are over in that fridge, cakes are over on the counter near it." She was pointing to the other end of the counter. "Want me to keep these for you and I can ring everything up together?"

"Thanks," Hermione said with a smile as she headed over to the food. She stood in front of the fridges and looked at what was on offer. "Hmm," she mused. "What do I actually _want_ to eat?" She mused aloud.

As her eyes scanned the shelves she saw all the usual fillings: egg mayo, egg and cress, prawn cocktail, cheese, cheese and onion, a variety of 'meat' salad, tuna mayo. None of these were taking her fancy. Then she spied the baguettes at the bottom. "Barbecue pulled chicken. Ooh that sounds tasty." She picked one up and turned to the cakes. Grabbed a slice of carrot cake, for Hazel, and some coffee cake for herself before heading back to the counter.

"Is that everything?" The girl checked.

"Just these and the two coffees." Hermione smiled as she grabbed her purse out of her bag.

The girl behind the counter rang up the till, Hermione paid as the girl put the food in a paper bag and the two cups in a cup holder. "Have a nice afternoon." she smiled as she handed Hermione the food and drinks.

Half past five rolled around far too quickly. Before Hermione knew it Hazel was packing away the files into their appropriate places, "come on Hermione." She said. "I am not letting you stay here, not tonight."

Hermione smiled, little did Hazel know that she was actually going to be leaving on time tonight, she had a very good reason to want to. "Just let me finish off this note." She said, not taking her eyes off the page before her. "And done." She said, as she placed her quill on the desk and the parchment back into its file before putting it in her top drawer ready for tomorrow.

"Ready to go now?" Hazel asked, plucking their robes from the pegs by the door and holding Hermione's out towards her.

"Yep," Hermione said. Plucking her bag off the back of her chair and grabbing her robes from Hazel. She quickly put them on before opening the door, the butterflies were back, but she was trying her best to ignore them. It was Harry, what was there to be worried about? _Everything,_ said the unwanted voice in her head. Ignoring it, Hermione left their office with Hazel and headed towards the lifts and Harry.


	6. Chapter 5

Hermione scanned the busy atrium for that familiar head of black hair, her stomach fluttered as she spotted him over by the fountain, perched on the wall of it. "See you tomorrow," Hermione said to Hazel as she weaved through the crowds. Her eyes focussed on Harry, she was still feeling an overwhelming need to pinch herself, not sure if this was real or a dream.

As she got over to him he stood up, a great beaming grin on his face. "I got worried you weren't coming." He said, a pink tinge spreading across his cheeks.

"I'm sorry," she smiled sheepishly, "I lost track of time." She stepped up to him and hugged him. "Of course I was coming, I've been nervously looking forward to this all afternoon Harry."

"Really?" He asked, his tone brightening up.

"So," Hermione started, taking his hand. "Where are we going?"

Harry tapped his nose, "you will just have to wait and see won't you?"

"Ugh," Hermione groaned. She wasn't a fan of surprises. But she wouldn't be waiting all that long to find out.

"Ten minutes and you'll find out." Harry smiled. "I promise it's worth the wait."

Ten minutes later Harry and Hermione were stood in the front room of his Godric's Hollow home. Hermione looked round with a smile, it was clear there was no woman living in this house any more.

"Is the date here?" Hermione asked. She didn't know what she wanted for an answer. Having their date here would be nice… but she was hoping for some restaurant. But she would be fine with whatever.

"Oh, no." Harry laughed. "Just thought that we could drop things off that we don't want to take with us."

"Ah," Hermione smiled. "Do you mind me leaving my bag here then?"

"Not at all." Harry nodded, "that way you can't try to pay."

Hermione laughed at that, but she didn't blame him for thinking it. Not really. "Okay."

"Well, if you just want to leave anything you don't want to take with you here we can head out?" Harry said, offering her his arm, "we can walk there, I decided we can go to the pub here."

"That sounds great." Hermione smiled, dropping her bag on the floor and taking his arm. "Should we go then?"

"Just one more thing." Harry said, turning to face Hermione. "I have been wanting to do this for weeks." He smiled, before leaning in to kiss her; the kiss was soft and sweet. Hermione instinctively kissed him back, her arms moving to wrap around him her hands at the nape of his neck. All too soon he pulled away, a smile plastered on his face and a matching one on hers. "Let's go now."

As they walked down the street towards the centre of the village Hermione remembered the last time that the pair of them had been alone together in this village, and shuddered.

"You alright?" Harry asked, a concerned look in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She reassured him. "Just memories from the last time we were here."

"Okay," he said, surreptitiously pulling her towards him, and hurrying them to the pub.

Harry was glad to see the tension leave Hermione's shoulders as they sat down at a fireside table in the pub. "Do you want a drink?" He asked as he put his coat on the back of his chair, relishing in the warmth of the fire.

"I would love a glass of wine please. Merlot if they have any." She smiled across the table at him.

"One glass of Merlot coming up." He got up and headed to the bar.

To stop herself staring after Harry with gooey love-filled eyes Hermione looked around the pub. It was quaint and cosy, just like a village pub should be. There were customers dotted around, some at the bar, others sat at tables. Before she knew it Harry had returned, drinks in hand and menus under his arm. He sat down and passed her a large glass of wine and a menu.

"Thanks," she smiled at him, taking a quick sip of her wine before looking over the menu she was handed. The further her eyes roved down the page the more she was torn, there was so much on there that she liked the sound of. "Well this is going to be hard to pick." She mused, looking up her eyes met Harry's above the menu. "Is there anything you would recommend?"

"No," Harry shook his head, "in all honesty I haven't been here for more than a drink or two in the past."

"So what made you think of bringing me here?" Hermione asked, curious, she liked it, but thought he'd take her someone he liked to go himself.

"I knew it would be your sort of thing, and I wanted to make sure I had no other memories of taking someone else here." he smiled over at her.

That made Hermione's heart melt, he'd been with Ginny for quite a while, and for him to want somewhere new for their first date made her feel special, and loved. After all these years of loving him and feeling invisible to him knowing he'd made a point of not taking her somewhere he had been with Ginny was beyond nice.

"So how do we go about ordering food?" Hermione asked. "When we've decided what we want that is."

"Order it at the bar." Harry smiled, "I've chosen already, you?"

Hermione glanced down, it was between the pie and mash or the scampi. "I'll have the scampi I think. You?"

"Pasta Bake." Harry said, "it would have been the lasagna, but they said they were out of it when I asked for the menus."

"Fair enough," Hermione smiled. She hadn't even considered the lasagna. "Want me to go and order the food?"

"No." Harry snapped. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap, I've got this. Just stay sat there." He smiled. "I just want you to relax tonight."

"Well, you have no worries there, I am relaxed." Hermione smiled, as she crossed her legs under the table. She couldn't believe how relaxed she was after the worry all afternoon.

The second time that night Harry got up and headed over to the bar, Hermione pinched her wrist as it sat on the table. "Ouch," that hurt, which meant this definitely wasn't a dream like she was worried it was.

"Did you say something?" Harry asked, as he sat back down opposite her.

"Uh," Hermione's cheeks warmed as she blushed. "No." She smiled.

"Okay," Harry shrugged. "Food will be about twenty minutes apparently."

"Okay…" Hermione smiled, unable to stop the sudden pang in her gut. Why was she so nervous? For Merlin's sake she was with Harry, she knew Harry! This shouldn't be this uncomfortable, should it?

"Hermione, I don't want this to be awkward." Harry said, smiling sadly. "Things were great when I was staying with you, it all felt-" he drummed his fingers trying to find the right word.

"Right?" Hermione offered, "comfortable?"

"Yeah." Harry beamed. "You thought so too?"

"Of course I did." Hermione's face broke into a smile. "I have loved you for _years_ Harry, i just never thought you'd see me that way."

"Well I see you now," Harry said, he reached across the table for Hermione's hands. "I am just so sorry that it took me so long."

"I would have waited forever," Hermione said, taking hold of his hands. "I tried being with other people." She shrugged. "You saw how that worked out." Her entire relationship with Ron had been a disaster… yes she cared for him, she agreed to date him hoping that care would turn to love, but it didn't. Even now things weren't back to how they used to be with him, if she was honest she doubted they ever would be, but that would be okay, it was better than them torturing themselves.

Harry's eyes widened in shock at that, "really?"

"Yes really Harry." Hermione stifled her laugh. "Was it really never that obvious?"

"Well I never noticed it." Harry said.

"But you were blinded by others for a long while… Cho, Ginny… I knew you'd never look at me the way you looked at them. However much I wished for it."

"Well that doesn't matter any more."

"No, it doesn't." She said, for once she was at a total loss of what to talk about, this wasn't a normal first date, she was with her best friend; so all the 'getting to know you' stuff is useless. "How's work?"

"Work is work, busy." Harry shifted in his seat, seeming as nervous as Hermione was. "You?"

"It's okay, too many small cases at the moment. It isn't what I hoped it would be that's for sure."

"Why not change to a different career?" Harry suggested. "I always thought you'd end up back at Hogwarts teaching." He smirked, "or in your beloved library."

"Ooh," Hermione smiled. "That could work."

"Glad I could have helped." Harry chuckled under his breath. "Have you seen anything of your parents lately?" Harry asked gently. He knew that her family was a touchy issue at times even now.

"They're good, I spoke to mum on the phone last night, I'm going round to theirs for Sunday lunch this weekend. Which will be nice." Hermione smiled, she felt touched that he asked about her parents, very few people did — even now. "How's Teddy? Have you seen him lately?"

Before he had chance to answer their food arrived. Once the waitress had put their plates down and left Hermione picked up the lemon wedge on the side of her plate squeezing some juice over her scampi. "Well." She looked at Harry, waiting for an answer from Harry.

"He's good. Andromeda keeps me updated, and brings him over so much." Harry said, "I just wish he wasn't having to live the life I had to… but at least he is left with nice people rather than the Dursleys."

"Talking of, have you heard from them at all?"

"I saw Dudley the other week. He is getting married next year, and wants me to go."

"Oh!" Hermione said, trying to not show her complete shock. "That's good, right?"

"Yes," Harry said. "It's good. I haven't met her yet though. I hope I will before the wedding."

"That will be nice." Hermione smiled. She loved that he was getting on with Dudley now, he was the closest thing that he had to a brother. Even though it made her wish she had a sibling, or even a cousin, to have a relationship like that with she was glad Harry had one.

They fell into a companionable silence as they both began eating. Hermione slowly tucked into her food, unable to help herself she kept sneaking glances at Harry. She still couldn't quite believe her luck. She was sat here, on a date with Harry Potter. She knew there were many witches that would give an arm and a leg to be in the position that she was in now, but he wanted her. After all this time, all the hoping, all the heartache. They were getting together. All the past seemed to disappear as she looked at him now.

Two hours, and plenty of drinks, later they were walking arm in arm, back to Harry's.

"I've really enjoyed tonight," Hermione mused aloud. "It has been the best date I have ever been on." She smiled as she lent her head on Harry's shoulder as they crossed over the village square.

"Have you been on many other dates?" Harry teased her.

"Enough," she replied. "Or at least enough to know this one was the best."

"Well I am glad about that." Harry said, unable to stop smiling.

"Oh, why's that?" Hermione asked, curious about the smug note in his voice.

"Because I agree with you." Harry replied, as he stopped walking, they were now outside his front gate. He turned to face Hermione. "Tonight has been wonderful, more than wonderful. I…"

"Just wish it didn't have to end?" Hermione prompted. Hopeful that she wasn't the only one thinking it. Not that she was the type of girl to sleep with a guy on a first date; but Harry wasn't just any guy. She had known him for years, they were close, always had been.

"Yeah." Harry smiled. "Can you stay?" He had a hopeful look, which made his eyes shine a brighter green than Hermione had ever seen them.

"I would love to." She smiled. As Harry took her hands and led her into the house. They were just going to sleep, nothing more, but that would be perfect anyway.


	7. Chapter 6

It had been three months since their first date, and Hermione was happy with where her relationship with Harry was heading. They were moving at just the right pace for them, they still hadn't slept together, which she knew Harry was getting annoyed with — mainly because of the ribbing he was getting from the guys in the Auror's office, but he wasn't rushing her.

Within the last three months they had been on twelve dates, one per week. They commonly spent the night of their date together, mostly at hers. Hermione liked Harry's place but there was just something off about sleeping in the same room that she knew Ginny had decorated and intended to spend every night of her adult life sleeping in. She had mentioned this to Harry once, and they agreed to only spend nights there if they _had_ to.

This week they were going out with Dudley and his fiancée. They were set to get married in a month and a half, and Dudley had been wanting to set up a double date for ages. This was the first week that they had managed to get their calendars to all work together.

Hermione was torn about this, she remembered what Harry said the old Dudley was like as they grew up. Yes, he promised her that his cousin had changed. She was still worried what he would make of her. She wasn't your normal witch, she had grown up in a muggle family. Until she had received her Hogwarts letter she had no idea about the Wizarding World — that was part of what made being with Harry so easy, they were both raised in the muggle world, and it isn't awkward for him to be with her parents.

That evening, she had picked out her favourite dress, it was cornflower blue, had a very bohemian vibe to it, she had got it a few years back and worn it countless times. She was sat waiting for Harry, he had said that he would pick her up at seven, it was now ten past. She checked, again, that she'd left food and fresh water out for Crookshanks, and tried not to watch the clock in front of her worrying what had held him up. Finally, she heard the telltale rush of fire in her grate and the footsteps on her heart rug. Before she could so much as turn round Harry said: "Sorry I'm late." He walked towards her, dusting off his trousers as he did so. "Got held up at work."

"That's okay, it-" Hermione was left speechless as Harry came around to stand in front of her; he was in a dark grey suit, a crisp white shirt and a skinny tie that matched her dress perfectly. "You look…" Her eyes widened. "Wonderful." She said, letting out her breath. She had seen him in dress robes, quite a few times, but she had never seen him in a muggle suit — she didn't even know that he owned one. Much less one this good! And that tie, how had he known what colour to pick? Or was in a coincidence that it matched the exact shade of her dress. With all this whirling about her head she stumbled as she got to her feet. The heels she was in weren't high, but she still struggled, not used to wearing heels of any form.

He caught hold of her as she tripped. "You okay?" He asked gently, as he held on to her waist whilst she got her balance.

"Yeah," she said, a pink blush creeping up her cheeks. "Just not used to these heels." Her eyes flitted down to the pair of black heels she had on, they looked brand-new, even though they were about four years old, she had little cause to wear them though.

"Do you want to change out of them?" Harry asked.

"No." Hermione said, rather shortly. "I'll be okay, once I get used to them again." She beamed at Harry. "Ready to go?"

"Yes, well nearly." Harry smiled at her. "I have one thing that I want to do first."

"And what is that." Hermione asked, intrigued.

"This." Harry said, before tilting her head up slightly and kissing her, it was short and sweet, but still enough to take her breath away. She would never get used to kissing Harry, she could never get enough of kissing him. She broke it off too soon.

"We better go… we don't want to leave poor Dudley waiting." She smiled a crooked grin at him.

"Yeah," Harry agreed half-heartedly. "That's probably a wise decision."

"How are we getting to the restaurant anyway?" Hermione asked, she wasn't sure she could walk all that far in these heels, even though she didn't want to change them, or admit that fact to Harry — both would feel too much like admitting defeat to her, she couldn't be defeated by a pair of bloody high heels.

"Was going to apparate, if you're okay with that?" He asked.

"That is perfectly fine with me." Hermione said. Extracting herself from his arms, "just let me get my coat? Then we can go."

Hermione and Harry apparated back into her living room; slightly tipsy they immediately fell onto the couch, "Crookshanks," Hermione cooed. "I'm home." She glanced around the room and finally saw the ginger ball of fluff in the middle of the kitchen floor asleep.

She burst into a fit of giggles. "What's funny 'Mione." Harry asked.

"Just the fact that Sophie seems so boring." She said through her giggles.

"You seemed to get on with her though." Harry poked her in the side, eliciting a shriek from her lips.

"I did!" Hermione agreed. "But is that how people see me?" She pouted at the thought.

"Never!" Harry said.

"Promise?" Hermione said, beginning to hiccup.

She tried to stand up, after three failed attempts she kicked off her heels and finally managed to get to her feet. She padded over to the kitchen sink, narrowly missing tripping over Crookshanks, who was somehow still fast asleep; clinking the glasses on the draining board she finally picked one up and filled it with water. She downed that and immediately refilled it.

"Come back…" Harry whined from the sofa. In her drunken stupor Hermione couldn't help smiling, in all their years as friends she had never seen Harry like this, but it was nice. He was cute like this. She looked over her shoulder at him, seeing him there so comfy warmed her heart. Maybe there was a really good chance for them.

"Give me a second." She said, turning back to the sink. Before she had chance to move back towards him she heard movements behind her and felt his arms snake around her waist. "Harry!" She admonished as he squeezed her too tight and nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck. "I love you, but maybe you need to go to bed."

"Hmmmm, not without you." He whispered.

"All we're going to do is sleep!" She reminded him, a little too sternly.

"I know, but I like sleeping next to you." Harry said, "you know I do."

"I do know that." Hermione said. She filled her own glass up again and filled another for Harry — he would need it, if not now then later on. "Come on then," She said. "Let's go to bed."

She breathed out as he finally let her go as he led the way to her bedroom, knowing the way just as well as she did.

Hermione skipped half her night-time routine as she was just too tired. As soon as Harry's head hit the pillow he was off, Hermione settled into bed, but took a little while longer to drop off to sleep herself. When she finally drifted off she was cuddled up to Harry.


	8. Chapter 7

Hermione knew how difficult Halloween night was for Harry, and it seemed that the older he got the worse it was. Which is why she was beyond surprised for him to suggest that they go to the Ministry Ball, and that they go _together_. They had yet to actually go to any function or party together as a couple — not because they were ashamed, but because they wanted to keep things to themselves, they were happy and didn't need everyone to know about them to make that so.

They had decided to meet there, well Hermione had insisted. As much as she didn't put too much emphasis on how people looked if this was to be their first public outing as a couple, in front of the entire workforce of the Ministry of Magic then she wanted to make him proud, and to look perfect for him. Which would mean a lot of primping and pampering and fussing — which he could definitely do without having to deal with today of all days.

She had somehow managed to take the entire day off work, she wanted to make this special. She had even brought a brand-new dress especially for the occasion, which wasn't normal. It wasn't like going to fancy balls was her thing, she only went to the Christmas Parties because Hazel would never take no for an answer, and for those she just rotated the three dresses that she had and made do with that; but tonight, in Hermione's eyes at least, called for a brand-new dress, which was hung on her wardrobe door. She had made sure to have a lie in, a rare luxury for her, this morning. When she did get up she had three appointments to go to for that afternoon. A waxing, her hair appointment and her nail one. She had arrived home, thoroughly pampered and looking like a very different version of herself. The last time she had remotely looked the way she did now was the Yule Ball back in their fourth year. She was sat at her dressing table, with some rarely used make-up in front of her. She knew that she didn't _need_ to wear it, but she wanted to — more for security than anything. She went through the process of applying the make-up, how she knew was the correct method; she had made sure to read up to double check she was doing it right. The last thing she wanted was to end up looking like a bloody clown. Not tonight, or ever really.

Once the make up was on she sighed. "Time to put on the dress Hermione." She said to herself. Pushing herself up she slowly took it off the hanger, it wasn't her normal style. It was a midnight blue floor length satin strapless number.

She went over to her bed, unzipping the side as she did. She pooled the dress to the floor and stepped into it. Pulling the rather snug fitting material up her body. She zipped it up, once it was done she finally looked in the full length mirror. She pulled it up to sit properly, and tried not to squirm. Was that really her? Had someone not come and overtaken her body. That couldn't really be how she looked, could it?

She looked at the clock and gasped. She was soon going to be late if she wasn't careful. She quickly grabbed her shoes and the black clutch bag and shawl she had to go with the dress. Stepping into her shoes she stalked out to the living room, a last minute check to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything, "bye Crookshanks." she called just before she turned on the spot apparating to the entrance to the party.

Hermione righted herself quickly, hoping no one saw her stumble. She got disorientated at the best of times when apparating, doing it in heels was not fun. _Note to self: keep heels in hands next time._ She thought to herself as her eyes scanned the area for Harry. It wasn't long before she saw the tell-tale messy black hair and was stalking towards him. "Harry." She said breathlessly, once she was in hearing distance to him.

He slowly turned around at his name, he would recognise that voice anywhere. He had to look a fair few times before he realised that Hermione was stood in front of him. It had been so long since he had seen her dressed up to the nines that he hardly recognised her! Yes she dressed up for their dates, when they went out, but even that was different to now. Now she looked… well he had no words for it. So instead he stood there and opened his arms to her, with a goofy smile plastered on his face. She immediately stepped into his waiting arms, with a giggle she whispered in his ear. "It's not very often that the famous Harry Potter is left speechless."

"Well it's not every day that his girlfriend wears such a tight-fitting dress." He smiled pulling her close to him. "What are you trying to do to me lady?"

"Nothing." Hermione said, smirking into his neck as she breathed him in; he smelled like mint, vanilla and cotton. In other words, home, for Hermione.

"Should we head inside?" Harry asked. "Don't want you to get cold now do we?"

"That would be great!" Hermione beamed, pulling herself away from Harry before turning to head inside with him, their arms entwined. She didn't want to let go of him all night if she could help it.

Hermione's eyes roamed around the hall as they entered; she was looking for any familiar faces, she wasn't sure if she was looking for anyone in particular.

They headed to the bar, without asking what she wanted Harry asked for two glasses of Merlot and handed one to her. It had been her favourite wine for as long as she could remember, and Harry had begun drinking it on their fifth date, because she was so busy she had forgotten to make sure she had any other alcohol in that night. "Let's go find a seat," he suggested.

They had been there for an hour and a half, Hermione was beginning to realise why she hated these events. They just weren't her cup of tea. She had spent the whole night watching Harry, and making sure he was alright. She was worried, and was trying not to voice it. But her worry had finally won out. "Are you alright Harry?" She asked, resigned to the fact she needed to know. "We can always leave if you want to?" She said, she hated the thought that he was forcing himself to be here, for her.

"I would love to get out of here." Harry said, smiling at her. He hadn't been doing much of that all night, so it warmed Hermione's heart to see that it could happen. She got to her feet and held out a hand to him. "Come on then. We can go back to mine and watch a film?" She suggested.

Harry took her outstretched hand, turned it over and placed a kiss on her palm. "That sounds perfect." He got up, and they headed out of the room together.

They were finally settled down on Hermione's sofa, the first things that she had done on her arrival home — thankfully Harry had apparated them and held her close, so she couldn't fall this time — was to kick off her heels and then headed straight towards her bedroom to get into something far comfier.

She was sat on her bed, already in her pyjamas, taking the pins out of her hair and letting it tumble down her back, enjoying the feeling of the weight against her back when Harry lightly knocked on the door frame.

"'Mione, I'm starving." He said, smiling. "Should we order some food?"

"Yes!" Hermione said, smiling over at him, "I am starving. I thought there would be more food at the ball."

"Me too. Anything in particular you want?"

"You pick." Hermione said, weaving her fingers through her hair, checking she'd got all the pins out. "I am not fussed."

Harry walked into the room and sat down on the bed behind her, "here, let me help." He offered. His fingers moving to her hair, pulling out five pins she was still somehow missing. He handed them to her over her shoulder. "You're all good now." He kissed her on the shoulder as he got up.

An hour later, her make-up removed and her hair somehow wrangled into a plait, Hermione walked into the living room and was immediately overtaken by the delicious smell of pizza. "Good choice," Hermione said, smiling to herself as she saw Harry jump before he looked over the back of the sofa. She walked around it and fell down beside him. She curled her feet up beneath her as she settled down. She suddenly realised he was still wearing his suit. "You know you can go change?" He had left some clothes in her flat months ago, he had a whole set of drawers full of his stuff.

"I know." He shrugged, "I just wanted to wait for you to finish changing first." He smiled.

Hermione's heart warmed with his words. Yes they very often slept in bed together, but that was as far as things had got, she was happy with that and Harry seemed to be too. The fact that he didn't presume it would be fine to just come and get changed at the same time as she was, Hermione felt was yet another reason he was so perfect for her. "Well how about you go get changed now? And I can look for a film?"

"Please pick something we will both enjoy?" Harry pleaded as he got to his feet, and handed her the remote before heading off to the bedroom.

This left Hermione alone, she clicked the TV on, and looked around her as she waited for it to respond. This was one of the two rooms in her flat that clearly showed the harmony between the magical and Muggle parts of her life. Her bookcase had Muggle novels next to her old school textbooks, the kitchen had a cupboard full of potions and potion ingredients next to the cupboard of kitchen staples, like herbs and spices and flour. She turned her attention back to the TV along with the Sky box beneath it, the biggest acknowledgement to her Muggle side, and opened the guide and scrolled to the film channels. If she was alone she knew, without a shadow of a doubt, what sort of film she'd pick; she knew Harry wouldn't approve though. The further she scrolled down the list the more her heart was sinking, just as she was beginning to give up she saw 'Pride and Prejudice and Zombies'. Perfect, she thought. I get my Austen fix and Harry gets his zombies.

As she clicked onto the channel she heard a low whistle beside her. "Good choice." Harry said as he flopped down onto the couch beside her, his arm weaving behind her and pulling her into his side.

"Really?" Hermione asked, her shock clearly colouring her voice. Yes she thought it was perfect, but as soon as she thought that she started second guessing herself.

"Wouldn't say it otherwise," Harry said with a smile breaking across his face. "Now come here silly, stop worrying and put the film on."


	9. Chapter 8

Hermione was looking forward to Christmas this year far more than she had the last couple, this year she could be with Harry again, she hadn't spent a Christmas in his vicinity since before her and Ron split. As much as she was welcome at The Burrow it just didn't feel right to be there, so she set up camp at her parents for the holidays. Which is what she was doing this year — with a couple of differences. Harry would be with her, and they would be heading to The Tonks's house at some point.

It was Christmas Eve morning, Harry was meeting her here, in her flat, before they apparated to her parents. She was still getting all the things she needed to take to her parents together when there was a sound by the fireplace. Hermione looked around and her eyes widened, she checked her watch. "You're early!" She squeaked. "I'm not ready to go yet!"

"It's okay," Harry laughed, dropping his rucksack beside his feet. "I can wait." He headed to the kettle and flicked it on. "Gives me a time for a cup of tea anyway."

Hermione scrambled around, making sure she had everything she needed, she was planning to take her time with packing, but she didn't want to make him wait. It took her another fifteen minutes and three attempts at packing everything before she was happy. She sat back on her heels and sighed. "I'm done now."

"You ready to go then?" Harry asked, "or do you want to wait a little while?"

"I don't mind, mum and dad weren't expecting us till this afternoon, so we could always hang around here and have lunch then head over?" She suggested.

"Lunch sounds great right now, I am starving!" Harry said, the rumble of his stomach emphasising those last words.

Hermione chuckled. "Fancy fish and chips?"

"Always." Harry said, which didn't really surprise Hermione, she knew it was a favourite meal of his.

Hermione's house phone rang, waking her up with a start. She reached over to the table for it. "Hello," she answered, still sleepy.

"Are you coming over today?" She heard her mother's voice.

"Yeah… Sorry…. We apparently fell asleep." Hermione said, as she turned and shook Harry. "We will be over there shortly." She said.

"See you soon then," she heard the tell-tale click and buzz meaning her mum had put the phone down on her. She let go of the phone and turned all her attention on Harry. "Wake up," she hissed, shaking him till he slowly opened his eyes. He smiled as he blinked, waking up. Her heart skipped a beat, seeing Harry sleepy always made her want to snuggle up with him, but she knew now was not the time for that.

"What's up?" Harry said, his voice sounding sleepy.

"Mum rang," Hermione said. "Wondering where we were."

"Oh," Harry said. Suddenly awake. "We better go then."

"Yeah," Hermione said, getting to her feet and holding out her hand to help him up.

Five minutes later, they were in the back garden of Hermione's parents house — it was safe enough to apparate into there, with high walls and hedges the neighbours couldn't see; and it was more polite than apparating straight into their living room.

Once Hermione had got her balance back she strode across the slightly frozen lawn to the patio doors and wrapped her knuckles against the glass. By the time her mother had got to the door Harry was beside Hermione, with his arm wrapped around her waist.

Mrs Granger beamed at her daughter. "I seriously got worried." She admonished, which made Hermione feel bad.

"I'm sorry mum," she said, around kissing her mother on the cheek. "We're here now which is the main thing."

"Yes it is." She smiled, "and this must be Harry?" She added nodding towards him.

"Yes, but I'll do introductions inside, it's cold out here mum."

"Oh sorry darling," she said, turning around and heading inside, Hermione and Harry following her and shutting the door behind them.

"Go upstairs and unpack, you're in the guest room." Mrs Granger told them both. "Then come back down and I'll have some tea ready and waiting for you."

"Yes Mum," Hermione said, as she left the room and headed for the stairs. Her hand clutched in Harry's.

As they got into the hallways Harry let out a small stifled laugh.

"What?" Hermione asked, "what's funny?"

"You sounded like a goody-two-shoes child then." He said, still laughing, " _Yes Mum,"_ he tried, and failed to imitate her, causing her to join him in laughing.

"I did not," Hermione said swatting him on the arm. "We better head upstairs, we don't want to leave them waiting too long."

"No I guess not." Harry agreed.

Ten minutes later, they walked into the living room. The TV was on, the news was showing. "Hello Dad," Hermione said to the man sat in the chair in the window who looked up from his book.

"Hello darling," he smiled at his only daughter. "And hello Harry." He nodded towards Harry, without being prompted to which put Hermione at ease.

She remembered the first time she brought Ron to meet her parents…. That was not so good, but maybe it was because they were all as uncomfortable as each other, the war wasn't long over, and the memory charms she cast on her parents hadn't long been reversed. But that was years ago, things were back to normal now, with less worry about safety.

"Hello Mr Granger." Harry replied, going over to the greying man and held out his hand.

"Call me David" he replied, shaking Harry's hand vigorously. "I trust you're taking care of my daughter."

"Oh, I am, sir." Harry said, "you can be assured of that."

"Good," Mr Granger started.

He had no chance to finish as Mrs Granger came in with a tray of tea things. Hermione rushed to help as she said: "Oh, David. Don't scare the poor boy off!" She smiled at Harry. "He just worries about our baby is all."

"It's okay Mrs Granger," Harry said, "I don't blame him."

Hermione set the tray onto the table in the middle of the room and settled herself on the sofa, it was nice to see Harry like this, and him being so formal and proper would please her parents and would definitely have them like him.

The four of them spent the evening watching Christmas movies and snacking, Hermione's parents headed to bed at around eleven o'clock, leaving Harry and Hermione alone. Neither of them were tired — thanks to their nap earlier that afternoon.

"So, your parents are nice." Harry said, snuggling closer to Hermione now that they were alone.

"Yeah," Hermione smiled at him. "They like you."

"Really?" Harry sighed. "You sure?"

"Yes," Hermione nodded. "It isn't every day that my dad tells someone to call him David." Hermione jostles Harry. "Next you'll be calling my mum Jean!" Hermione giggles.

"Would she allow that." Harry asks, shocked. "Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon would _never_ allow that."

"But they aren't your parents Harry." Hermione reminds him, "and they never sounded like great people either."

"They were my parental figures for a long time though, even if I wasn't treated very well." Harry says. "Anyway…. Can we please watch something other than more Christmas films?" Harry pleaded, with his voice and his eyes. Eyes that he knew easily melted any resolve that she had.

"By all means," Hermione said. "As much as I love them, you can have too many." She picked up the remote and scrolled to any other channel, but at nearly midnight on Christmas eve it was hard to find something that wasn't Christmas related somehow. Not being able to they decided to head upstairs and call it a night.

Hermione awoke to the smell of bacon the next morning, she was pretzeled up with Harry - and no idea how either of them had fallen asleep like that. She tried, and failed, to extract herself without waking him up.

"Morning honey," Hermione smiled as Harry's eye fluttered open. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes," Harry's head bobbed slowly. He inhaled as he stretched, his eyes widening in happiness. "Is that bacon I smell?"

"Uh huh," Hermione nodded, "a Granger custom for Christmas morning. Come on." She sat up, "we best head downstairs before the bacon gets cold." Hermione gently tugged on Harry's arm, trying to make him get up.

They headed downstairs, after Hermione spent a few minutes explaining that Christmas morning in the Granger household, well most of Christmas day really, was spent in pyjamas; which included him whilst he was spending Christmas here - well it included him whilst he was with her, he was an honorary Granger for as long as he was her other half.

"Merry Christmas Mum!" Hermione said, in an un-hermione-like sing-song voice as she kissed her mother on the cheek before making her way to her father. "Merry Christmas Dad."

"Merry Christmas Mrs Granger." Harry said as he sat at the kitchen table. "Merry Christmas Mr- David."

"Would you like some coffee?" Hermione asked. Flicking the kettle on. "Anyone."

"Yes please, came a chorus of voices." She nodded, grabbing four mugs out of the cupboard and making coffee for everyone.

"Did you sleep well dear?" Hermione heard her mum ask, she was about to answer when Harry did.

"Very well, thank you." He said, a smile clear in his voice. "Did you?"

"Yes, thank you."

"He is a very nice young man, keep this one." Hermione's father whispered into her ear, the sugar spoon falling out of her hand and clattering against the work surface as she jumped. "Sorry," he chuckled. "I mean it though."

"Thanks Dad," she smiled. "That means a lot." And it did, her parents had no problem with their daughter being a witch, as long as she was happy they were, she'd heard that enough. She always worried though that they, especially her father, wouldn't approve of her loving and being with a wizard.

Once they had finished breakfast they moved to the front room, it was present giving time. Hermione had made sure she brought down her bag of presents this morning. Harry hadn't, as everyone settled down he ran off upstairs coming back down with a bag in his hands.

They got through the present exchange fairly quickly. Hermione had got books, her favourite perfume and muggle sweets from her parents. She had given her mother a new scarf, and some hand lotion that was rose scented - her mother's favourite. For her father she had picked out some books, she'd even asked her mother to check he didn't have them already.

Her parents had bought Harry a present too, something she hadn't expected at all - and she was eve more surprised when he gave them a gift each; it may have only been chocolates, but it wasn't necessary, but it was heart-warming all the same.

Then it came to Harry and Hermione exchange gifts. Harry went first, retrieving not one, but two well wrapped think boxes from the bag. "Here you go."

Hermione gently unwrapped each box, she opened the first on a silver bracelet with sapphires dangling from it. "It is beautiful Harry!" She smiled, tears welling in her eyes, "thank you!" She leaned over and kissed him, not for as long as she would have liked thanks to being in front of her parents. Once she broke away she turned her attention to the other box, and when she opened that onto a matching necklace her tears spilled from her eyes into the empty wrapping paper in her lap. "Harry!" She hiccuped, "you really shouldn't have!"

Once she had recovered she handed him the two boxes that she had in her bag with gift tags with his name attached. She watched him unwrap them, with a smile on his face, she hoped that he liked them. She had so much fun picking them out. There was a pair of cufflinks and a new set of dress robes, yes they were pretty practical, but as a first Christmas she thought that was a good way to go.

"Thank you," he smiled to her, "These are really great." Harry smiled holding up the dress robes. They were a dark emerald green, almost black, which brought out the green in his eyes even more than ever. Hermione had known they would be perfect for him, and she could see that before he even had them on.

This was turning out to be the best Christmas yet, and she wasn't sure if anything would ever top this.


	10. Chapter 9

Hermione looked around her living room for the last time, seeing it full of boxes like it was now reminded her of when she moved in; fresh out of Hogwarts and wanting to stand on her own two feet, she remembered sitting on the floor at the coffee table eating takeaway Chinese out of the cartons. It had taken her four months to settle in, it was too quiet for her, whereas to come to terms with leaving-well that had taken four weeks. Maybe it was the fact she was leaving this place to live with Harry, something she had wanted forever, even more so after his spell of staying here all those months ago when he had broken up with Ginny.

She took a final walk around her flat, it looked huge now, and empty. She was checking a final time to see if she had missed anything. She was head first in the airing cupboard in the hallway when the doorbell went. "It's open." She called out, knowing it was going to be Harry.

"Where are you?" She heard his voice call out as he closed the door with a click.

"Hallway." She called, finding nothing in the airing cupboard, not even anything that had caught in the corners she came out of it and shut the door, she was about to turn round and head towards the bathroom when arms caught around her middle.

"How many last checks have you done 'Mione?" Harry asked, humour clear in his voice.

Hermione felt her cheeks warm in embarrassment, "this is my fifth… I think." She mumbled into her hair.

"Well I think you don't need to finish it then." He said before planting a kiss on her cheek.

"No." She shrugged. "I guess you're right." She tried to move out of his arms, not because she didn't like being in them, but because they had things that they needed to get on with.

Harry reluctantly let her go, but he caught hold of her hand as she headed back to the living room area of the flat.

"Want to have one last meal here?" Harry asked, he guessed leaving this flat wasn't going to be easy for her, and he wanted to make the move as easy for her as he could.

"Yes," Hermione smiled. "Chinese." It was silly, but she wanted her first and last meal in this flat to be the same… even though her palate and favourite dishes had changed she planned on ordering what she ordered that first time here.

"Okay," Harry asked, glad that they had planned the move for evening time, as any earlier and there wouldn't be any Chinese open. "From anywhere in particular?"

"The one around the corner." She said, whilst searching for her coat and bag. "It was the first meal I had here all those years ago," she smiled, "and I want it to be my last here too." She finally found her coat, half-tucked under a box. "Aha!" She turned to Harry while putting her coat on, "you coming?"

Half an hour later they returned with their food. Egg fried rice and sweet and sour chicken balls for Hermione, beef chow mein and (meat) in black bean sauce with a pancake roll for Harry. Hermione cleared a space in the middle of the living room floor and sat down cross-legged. Harry joined her, with a funny look. "You ate like this your first night," he said. "Didn't you?"

"Yep," Hermione nodded, a smile slowly lighting up her face. "Can you pass me my food. Please?"

Harry handed her the three parts of her meal and a set of chopsticks. "Enjoy." He said, before opening his own food. "Do you want any?" He asked, offering her his chow mein.

"No thanks," Hermione smiled. "I'm happy with these thanks." She turned the bag of chicken balls towards him. "Do you want any of these though?" She smiled. "It's been years since I have managed a whole portion in one go."

"Thanks," Harry said, "excuse fingers." He didn't even want to attempt using his chopsticks to get one out, he'd be there all night if he did.

They ate slowly, Hermione was savouring her food and regaling Harry of stories about her time in this flat. Harry was listening, and promising her that they will make memories in her new home. Not that he told her, but he needed to wipe the memories of Ginny from it. He had eve moved bedrooms, not wanting the same room for them as he had with Ginny.

Once they had finished eating Harry collected up their rubbish, making sure they didn't leave any of it behind. Hermione took one last look around the place — unable to help herself, she had to check one last time. When she was sure that she had left nothing behind that belonged to her she returned to the living room. "Ready to leave?" She asked.

"I'm ready and waiting." Harry smiled at her. He wasn't going to hurry her up, he knew that wasn't kind or fair to her. "My car is downstairs, I'll go and start loading up."

"Okay," Hermione smiled. "I'll help."

"Just don't carry anything too heavy!" Harry warned her. He could do it alone, but he knew her well enough to know that she wouldn't let him do it all alone.

"Fine," Hermione sighed with resignation. She knew when she was fighting a losing battle, especially with Harry.

An hour and a half, and several trips to and from his car, later Harry walked back through the door of the flat. "Is that everything?" He panted. Hermione had done little to help, but move the things to nearer the door.

"Yes," Hermione said, as she took one last look to make sure nothing had fallen from a box, or ha hidden itself under a cupboard. "That's all of it."

"Okay," Harry smiled. "Ready to go?" He wasn't trying to rush her, but he wanted to get off, the sooner they left the sooner they got to Godric's Hollow.

"Yes." Hermione said, as she dropped her keys onto the coffee table like she had been instructed to by her landlord. "All done now."

She walked over to Harry at the front door, sliding her arms around his neck she kissed him. In that kiss she said goodbye to her life as she knew it and gladly welcomed the new adventure she was about to embark on with Harry.


End file.
